deseo cumplido
by apoloni18
Summary: por fin encontró lo que quiere hacer...  ADV manga post cap. 327


bien saludos a todos los lectores de HxH

aqui les traigo un pequeña historia de killua y alluka

* * *

><p><strong>DESEO CUMPLIDO<strong> (ONE-SHOT)

* * *

><p>Todo había sido tan difícil, aun no podía creer la suerte que tuvieron momentos antes, dio un suspiro de satisfacción, al fin este pequeño periodo será apacible al menos por un rato…ambos necesitaban descansar<p>

Salió de la habitación camino al hospital, mientras recorría el camino no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido y todo los riesgos que tuvo que pasar, no es que su vida fuera tranquila, todos los días era muy riesgoso al menos la mayoría de ellos

Pero justamente estos últimos dos sí que habían sido extremos todo por salvar a un amigo, su mejor amigo, la persona que le enseño a sentir lo que significa que le importes a alguien, le enseño que significa la amistas y muchas cosas más…

Él no era como su familia, la cual no era común, en todo sentido no solo por la personalidad de sus hermanos o padres sino también por la ocupación familiar, eran asesinos a sueldo, la familia más famosa en ese rubro y él como elegido principal de seguir el mismo destino….

en fin ahora se desligaba definitivamente de cada uno de ellos aunque claro menos de uno…aunque a decir verdad esa persona no era parte de su familia sanguínea aun su origen era un misterio, un misterio que killua prefería no saber….ya no tenía sentido

Entró al hospital, el tipo de la pipa al verlo pasar esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción así como también le abrió el paso de entre tantas copias de seguridad que el tenia,

creo que ya conoces el camino.-le dijo el tipo, por su parte killua solo asintió en señal de que si lo sabía por lo que ya no hubo más intercambio de palabras

Fue caminando por ese extraño laberinto para por fin entrar al pasillo donde él se encontraba pero antes de hacerlo pudo ver a su hermana recostada en el mueble en la pequeña sala blanca a lado del cuarto de su amigo, el peliblanco se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido la vio respirar de manera plausible, se veía tan tranquila y tan pasiva

Tocó su mejilla con sumo cuidado, sabiendo que el menor roce pudiera despertarla y eso no lo quería ya que ella también estaba cansada, por unos momentos se sintió culpable de lo que pudo pasarle a ella, y es que por su culpa, por cumplirle un deseo también ella arriesgo su vida tal vez mas que él….

Y ahora entendía, mientras la observa descansar con una leve sonrisa como si estuviera soñando algo muy confortante el motivo que le llevo hasta aquí…

-hermano.-un leve susurro salido de los labios de la chica hizo sonreír al peliblanco que termino de acariciar la mejilla acomodando uno de los mechones negros de su hermana y dejarla dormir tranquilamente

Se levantó para ir a ver a su amigo a la habitación contigua, vio a través de la ventana para ver el panorama y ahí estaba su amigo, se tranquilizo de sobremanera al ver que ya no estaba atado a tubos y cables para que pudiera sobrevivir… en su estado adulto, que apenas y podía soportar respirar

Ahora simplemente estaba con un suero, y volvía a tener la misma edad de antes, así es, su hermana la había curado, aun así después de hacerlo, él no despertó, al parecer aun necesitaba descansar, y después del chequeo médico rutinario para su buena suerte lo confirmó…en fin este sería su último día que lo vería…

Entró al cuarto vacio, momentos antes uno de los doctores que lo revisaba había salido, en fin agradeció ello ya que podía estar a solas con su amigo

Se sentó en una de las sillas, el mismo lugar donde dejó a leorio la noche anterior, se acomodo mientras lo veía descansar, esto simplemente se le hizo muy muy familiar, cuantas veces había terminado gon así?...por lo menos 3 o 4 veces que él recuerde ...y es que gon era así impulsivo muy a diferencia de él que era más precavido en cuanto a arriesgar su vida.

Recordó el propósito de sanar a gon, su mirada se torno algo fría al mirarlo sin embargo se desvaneció ya no tenía caso

-te dije que te curaría y te haría disculparte conmigo.-habló escuetamente al chico que yacía dormido en la cama.- te he curado gon.-susurra algo cabizbajo, no se sentía tan conforme con esta charla donde solo él era quien hablaba.- …pero ya no necesito tus disculpas.-se mordió la lengua levemente.- gracias por enseñarme tanto, me enseñaste a ser libre y nunca dejar a un compañero…a arriesgar la vida por otros, a ser más humano y no te sorprendiste jamás de saber cómo era…simplemente eres increíble.-dijo apenas con la voz opaca

Se levantó ya harto de estar sentado, era una visita breve de todas maneras, aparte de que ya no quería verlo despierto porque probablemente sería más dificultoso hacer lo que tenía que hacer, por esa parte si agradeció de que gon estuviera dormido

-sabes algunas ves te dije que yo no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.-dijo mirando de reojo a la cama donde yacía dormido.-tú ya tenias metas trazadas, buscar a tu padre es tu objetivo pero en cambio yo… nada y me dijiste que viajaremos por el mundo hasta que encontrara algo que quisiera hacer .-sonrió de medio lado mientras se dirigía a la salida.-ya lo encontré.-sin decir más dejó la habitación algo apesadumbrado por la decisión pero así lo sentía, era lo mejor no solo para él que ya había encontrado que hacer sino que también por su mejor amigo

Camino hasta volver a la pequeña sala donde esta vez su hermana estaba despierta mirándole fijamente

-todo bien?.-preguntó ella apenas al verlo con un no muy buen semblante.-hermano

-si claro todo bien.-se acercó hacia la menor para frotar la cabeza, provocando un ligero enojo de parte de ella.-ya tenemos que irnos

-será seguro?.-pregunto levemente intimidada por la cercanía de su hermano mayor.-es decir después de lo ocurrido…yo

-no te preocupes.-susurró levemente mientras sonreía.-yo te protegeré….como lo he hecho hasta ahora, vamos entonces de regreso

-entonces regresare a casa?.-preguntó desilusionada, por unos instantes creyó otra cosa .- volveré con papa y mama?.-pregunto de nuevo agachada y con el ánimo por los suelos…por un momento creyó que podría ya nunca más volver pero al parecer solo eran ilusiones suyas…

Killua miró a su hermana, en sus ojos denotaba el temor y tristeza, aunque no supo porque…

-sé que hay algo mal en mí y soy un peligro.- quiso continuar pero killua la detuvo abrazándola con lentitud pegando el rostro de la menor al pecho de este

-tú no eres un peligro….tan solo eres alluka.-la nombrada abrió los ojos conteniéndose en ese instante donde sentía el brazo de su hermano rodearle, entonces ya no pudo mas

-no quiero regresar.-susurra abrazando a su hermano como cual niña indefensa.-no quiero estar sola de nuevo

-alluka…..-dijo el peliblanco.-que es lo que quieres.-

-estar a tu lado contigo para siempre.-susurra estrechando el abrazo con su hermano.- podrías estar a mi lado para siempre.- killua escuchó la petición de su hermana, ahora ya no era más una petición…sino más bien un ruego.-

El mayor se quedo en silencio viendo gimotear a su hermana

- te prometí estar a tu lado y protegerte incluso de nuestra familia.- alluka calló su llanto y levanto la mirada para chocar con la de su hermano.-y eso es lo que quiero hacer más que nada.-susurra

-hermano.-la chica ya no contuvo mas la emoción y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del mayor.-soy tan feliz…

Killua nunca fue de expresar sus emociones como gon, pero no por eso quería decir que era indiferente al abrazo que su hermana le otorgaba así también como la sensación que le transmitia, sin duda lo que eligió fue el camino correcto a partir de ahora…

-no veremos a la familia durante un buen tiempo.- alluka ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar ello.-entonces vamos

-si.-asiente levemente mientras emocionada al saber que su deseo…su propio deseo se le cumplió sin pedirlo….y ese era que su hermano mayor no se separe de ella.-

-vayámonos de aquí, illumi nos sigue buscando.-susurra, apartando levemente la mano de la menor.-y no hay que dejar que nos encuentre….

-si.-...

alluka no solo habia concedido el deseo de sanar a su amigo sino tambien cumplio el deseo de hacer saber a killua que es lo que queria hacer en la vida

y su lo que queriere hacer es

**proteger a su hermana**...

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p> 


End file.
